Danielle Potter: Revealed
by mikaylaluv
Summary: Many people thought that Danielle Potter had died the night Lily and James Potter did, but thats the big secret. Maybe the little girl who people thought died...really was alive?  Warnings; AU
1. I'm a Witch? That can't be possible!

**Hey all!**

**So, I have been working on this for a while and finally got it up! So remember to comment so I can keep on going! Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, except any Original Characters, they belong to me :D**

**xxMikayla**

xxxxxxxxx

_Beep Beep Beep_

The red head rolled over in her bed and just pulled the pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise of the buzzing.

_Beep Beep Beep_

She sat up and turned off the alarm. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. To the right was 3 beds to the other the same. There was one on either side of her, but they were all empty. The girl looked around as she yawned and got up, a tank top with shorts was on her body, she hissed as her feet landed on the cool wood of the floor. She got up and looked around while walking over to the door.

"DANI!" A girl cried and crashed into her with a hug as she clung to her.

Danielle laughed and hugged her back, "Sami!" she said.

"Happy Birthday!" Samantha said.

"Thanks." Danielle replied with a grin.

Samantha pulled her up and her other friend Stephen walked up and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Danielle." Stephen said.

"Thanks." Danielle said, letting go, "I better go get dressed." She said with a nervous smile and walked back into the room. Danielle scratched her head while walking over to her bed and digging in her trunk and found a fitting tank top and shorts with a jacket. She slipped them on along with tennis shoes and walked out of the room. Danielle looked around and walked down the hall. She hissed as a pain in her neck started and she pressed her fingers against it. She moved her reddish-brown hair over it and hazel eyes scanned the place. No one was in sight. Danielle moved her head from side to side before walking back over to her friends.

"Sanders!"

"Uh-oh, I would hurry." Sami replied as the orphanage supervisor called.

Danielle sighed and got up and hurried over, "Miss. Gardner?" she asked.

"Come in," Miss. Gardner said.

Miss. Caroline Gardner was a plump woman with narrow eyes and hardly any neck. Everyone was afraid to look in her eyes because everyone thought she was a descendant of Medusa. They often made small jokes of what was underneath the cap she always wore.

" _This_ came for you." Gardner said, throwing the thick letter on the table, her eyes narrowed even more if it was possible, "Who would be writing to you? You have no family members." She spat, spit flying from her mouth.

"I-I have no idea Miss. Gardner." Danielle spoke softly. She looked at the letter and who it was addressed to.

'Miss. Danielle Potter

The London Orphanage

Upstairs, Second Room on the right, Bed against the Far Wall

London, England'

"Potter?" Danielle whispered, her nose scrunched, she never even heard of that last name.

Gardner walked over and took Danielle's chin and cheeks in her hand and squeezed, "Take this letter and go, and show no one."

Danielle nodded and whimpered as Gardner whipped her head away and she felt her neck pop. Danielle grabbed the letter and ran out of the room and up the stairs back to the room. She sat down on her bed and took out everything that was inside. There was a letter and a supplies list plus an additional letter. She decided to read them in order that she pulled them out.

xxx

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First__Class__, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

xxx

Danielle looked at the letter. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" She asked while rereading the letter again, "Owl?" she asked. She didn't have no owl, she didn't even know where this school was! Carter placed that letter to the side and then started reading the second piece of parchment.

xxx

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart

Marauding with Monsters by Gilderoy Lockhart

The Travel Trilogy by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

xxx

Danielle raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the list more questions running through her mind. Finally she made it to the last letter and red through that one.

xxx

Miss. Potter,

I understand you may have some questions, and that will all be answered. Hagrid, our games keeper, will come and retrieve you to bring you to Diagon Alley and then Platform 9 and 3/4, you should find your ticket enclosed.

-Albus Dumbledore

xxx

Danielle saw the ticket and held it up, she decided not to question it and instead put all of it inside the envelope and placed it beside her bed. Danielle looked over at the small candle on the side of her table and placed her hand in front of the wick and made a semi circle over the candle when her hand got to the other side there was a flame on the wick. Danielle stared at it with concentration. She learned she could do something like this a few months ago but she mainly kept it to herself. The girl closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, this was too much to take in all at once, she just thought she was a freak of nature. But she knew that this letter would change her life, whether or was for the best or worst, she was ready to take it on.


	2. Hello Mr Giant aka Meetings

**Oh my gosh! I didn't expect such a big response! :D Okay so just a little thing, this is an updated version of my other story Once Lost, Now Found with kind of new plot and all of that so if you read that and see the similarities then that's why! Okay thanks again! **

**Also for the ones who are wondering what Danielle looks like, I vision her as Danielle Panabaker or Laura Prepon when she was on That 70's show, it's up to you who you want her to be. **

**Tell your friends about this story.**

**Excuse me for my horrible Hagrid attempt, I promise I will get better!**

******Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, except any Original Characters, they belong to me :D**

**xxMikayla**

**p.s ; 1,480 words. You all better enjoy it :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dani, where were you!" Samantha questioned as she walked into the room. She had the worried look on her face as she looked at her best friend and soon enough Stephen walked in behind her and smiled.

"Sorry…" Danielle said as she nonchalantly shoved the letter under her pillow. She got up and stretched.

"What was that?" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, her own tank top and shorts standing out against her tan skin, it wasn't hard to tell that she spent time outside.

"Nothing, lets go." Danielle said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail she put an arm around both her friends and walked out of the room. She smiled as she walked down the hall and in to the fairly large dining hall, she hugged her other friends and chatted, getting many happy birthdays. She noticed one of the care takers, Emily looking at her, almost staring. Danielle looked away and back to a conversation she was having.

Danielle couldn't keep her mind off that letter, she excused herself and walked out.

"So you got it.." Emily asked walking after her.

Danielle looked over, "Uhm…" she asked, a bit confused, "By 'it' you mean..?"

"Oh no! Not _that_! Your letter." Emily asked, a smile on her face.

"How do you…" Danielle started.

Emily looked around before leading her into a room and closing the door behind them. Danielle went and sat on a bed and Emily sat across from her on another bed, "Your Hogwarts letter." Emily stated.

"How do you know-" Danielle asked but was interrupted by Emily.

"I'm a witch. Listen, I can't tell you much because Dumbledore will explain more, but I was hired here to watch after you." Emily said taking Danielle's hands in hers .

"Wait…did you know my parents?" Danielle asked, a shimmer of hope in her eyes as she looked at the older woman.

Emily nodded, "Very well. But more of that when the time comes. I just want you to know that you should be very excited for this, Hogwarts is way better than this place."

Danielle smiled, "Thanks Miss. Emily." She said and hugged her.

"Don't be worried, everything will be alright." Emily said and let go.

Danielle nodded and got up and walked out and back to her friends.

xxx

The next couple months went by as slow as could be for Danielle. It was about 8:00 the morning of when someone shook her awake. "Huh?" she asked, still drunk with sleep. Danielle looked up and saw Emily, "Come on Dani, I want to introduce you to someone." She said. Danielle got out and slipped on some jeans over her boy shorts and followed Emily outside with a yawn and a light jacket that has been used to many times there were holes in the sleeves , she rubbed her eyes.

"Danielle, This is Hagrid." Emily introduced.

Danielle looked up but only met with a fairly large stomach, then looked up more and her eyes widened, "Wow." she whispered, awe struck.

"Nice to meet yah." Hagrid said, "We best be goin' time's a' wastin." Hagrid smiled.

"I'm not even dressed." Danielle said looking down at herself and moving a lock of hair out of her face. Emily rolled her eyes and looked around before taking out her wand and saying something incoherent and soon, Danielle looked ready to go.

Danielle shivered when the magic died down and looked at herself, "I could get used to this…" she said. She heard a low chuckle from Hagrid and saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"You look jus' like yer mother." He said.

"I know right!" Emily said with a smile, "I said that when I first saw her."

Danielle looked between them awkwardly.

"Good bye Miss. Emily," Hagrid said.

"Bye guys, have fun-oh wait!" Emily said and ran inside and came out a few minutes later with a shrunken down suitcase. And the letter in her hand

Danielle put it in her pocket awkwardly and looked at Hagrid.

"Come on now, I'll explain ev'rything on ter way." Hagrid said and started to walk.

xxx

"So.. Mr. Hagrid-" Danielle started after a few minutes of awkward silence, but she was cut off.

"Jus' call me Hagrid, none of this mister stuff, that was me father's name." Hagrid said.

"Okay..Hagrid…uhm, what do you do at Hogwarts?" she asked, holding the letter.

"Keeper of Keys…seems like only yesterday I was explaining all of this to yer-nevermind." Hagrid said.

"My…what?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing." Hagrid said, "Ah here we are!" he exclaimed, walking into some shabby bar that made Danielle cough with the smoke.

"Where are we?" Danielle asked, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Ter Leaky Cauldron, ter only way to get to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said.

Danielle followed Hagrid out. He brought out a pink umbrella and tapped the brick wall. She bit her lip and looked around, kind of relieved that she was away from the smoke. Soon she heard noise and looked at the brick wall and her eyes widened again, she was soon looking at a bustling shopping center. She looked around just from the brick wall.

"Come on Danielle." Hagrid said and started to walk. Danielle followed closely, feeling out of place.

"Gringotts firs'." Hagrid said and started leading Danielle to a big white building.

Danielle ran a hand through her hair, and she thought that when she got the letter she had a head ache.

"Miss. Potter would like to make a withdrawl." Hagrid said to a goblin. Danielle watched carefully as the goblin looked over at her. She looked down and away, bashful. Hagrid handed her a key, "Follow Griphook, I can't take another ride down there." Hagrid said and Danielle took the key.

Danielle slowly followed the small goblin and got into the boat. She looked around at the doors going by. Soon enough, they ended at a door, "Vault 687." The goblin said and got out and Danielle handed him the key after holding the lamp. The door opened and Danielle gasped piles and piles of gold were all around with some bronze coins along with silver. She walked in and allowed the goblin to help her choose what she needed, after putting them in a small bag given to her by the goblin she attached it to her belt loop and walked to the boat, there they went back up.

xxx

Danielle went looking around for Hagrid, she saw him talking to a boy with messy jet black hair and circular glasses and the brightest green eyes she has ever seen. Danielle walked over.

"Ah, Danielle, this 'ere is Harry! Harry, this is Danielle, this will be her first year at Hogwarts!" Hagrid said.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Danielle said holding out her hand. Harry took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry said.

Suddenly, a girl with crazy brown hair walked up. "Harry! I just ran into the Weasleys, thank merlin we found you. Mrs. Weasley is dead worried…oh Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Danielle…Danielle Sanders." Danielle replied.

"Nice to meet you Danielle." Hermione said with a huge grin on her face.

"I need to finish up taking Danielle here aroun' and getting her school supplies, you are in good hands now Harry." Hagrid said with a nod.

"Bye Hagrid! See you later!" Harry said and ran off with Hermione into a book shop. "Actually, we need to go there, I wonder what the crowd is about." Hagrid said walking over. Danielle poked her head in and jumped up in order to attempt to see over the crowd. She started to walk theough and found a tall blonde man with handsome features boasting about his latest book. Danielle rolled her eyes, so there were airheads in the wizarding world. Danielle climbed up the stairs as she looked down. Harry was pulled as she looked closer at him, _Harry Potter_, why did that name seem to familiar to her.

Danielle sighed and closed her eyes and had the same vision that occurred over and over again, a flash of black light, a male cry of "Dani" and that was it. She opened her eyes as she gasped for air, she held her breath when that happened. Danielle pulled out her course book list as she nonchalantly looked back at him. It was normal for her to have that vision then get back to doing something, she recently started that habit.

Danielle looked back over and the crowd dispersed so she walked down the stairs and started to walk around, making her the scar was hidden, if Harry was famous for the same type of scar, then she better keep it hidden. Danielle moved her hair over her right shoulder and kept it there, hoping no one will notice her.


	3. I'm Free?

**Thanks everyone who added a story alert and a comment :D I like that 3 **

**I did change the summary because Samantha and Steven won't be in it unless they are mentioned. =C**

**Read at the very end for a note.**

******Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, except any Original Characters, they belong to me :D**

******Sorry for the long wait. I found out a trick so it made it so I was allowed to update. :D But starting Monday I won't be able to update a lot so I hope that tomorrow (March 27th) I will make up two chapters because I planned on Danielle getting to Hogwarts by now, But I have to bring in the Aurors and then the train ride. So I hope to get those up tomorrow. **

**xoxoMikayla**

xxx

Danielle walked down the stairs with an arm full of books. She noticed a connection with the blond haired man and the books she had on her list. Lord help her if he was her teacher. Danielle walked over to the counter and brought out her small bag and struggled with the coins.

"Muggle born?" The witch behind the counter asked.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Non-magic folk."

"Oh, I guess you can say that." Danielle said.

"Here, let me help you. The gold ones here are Galleons. The silver ones are called Sickles and the little bronze ones are called Knuts. Now, 29 Knuts are in a Sickle. While 17 Sickles are in a Galleon." The witch explained.

Danielle nodded, "How much do I owe you?"

"Well, lets see…6 galleons and 7 sickles." The witch said.

Danielle counted them out and the witch smiled, "Have a good day!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you very much, you too." Danielle said and grabbed her books after putting her bag in her pocket and walked out. She looked over and saw Hagrid and walked over.

"All righ' ther' Danielle?" He asked.

Dnielle nodded.

"All righ' lets go and find you a wand…I should of took there ther' firs'." Hagrid said and Danielle followed, soon ending up at Ollivander's wand shop. Danielle walked in and put her books on a table that was there. "Hello?" she called looking around.

Suddenly an old man showed up at the end of case of wands he took a look at her, "Merlin's beard…" he muttered walking over.

Hagrid walked in a few seconds later, "Didn' Dumbledore warn you, Ollivander?" Hagrid asked.

The old man nodded, "I just thought I would never see her walk in… I must say Dumbledore was right when she said she looked just like her mother. Ahh yes, I remember it; Willow, 10 1/4', swishy, very nice for charms work." He said and circled her. "Your father's, however was Mahogany, 11 inches and pliable, good for transfiguration." He looked up at Hagrid and received a nod saying to continue and he cntinued, "Your brother….however, Holly, 11 in, nice and supple. The core was a single Phoenix feather that only gave two, which is very rare."

Danielle raised an eyebrow, she was trying to process as Ollivander was naming off all the wands. She had a brother? Was he alive? Well of course he was. It started to make Danielle ask a lot of questions in her mind until Ollivander started to talk again

"I remember every wand I ever sold, I tell everyone that, but your brother's wand's other half, was the one who gave you that scar on your neck.." Ollivander said moving a finger to lift up her hair to look at the scar. He nodded solemnly before bringing out a tape measure and saying, "Hold out the hand your write with, please."

Danielle held out her right arm and all of a sudden it felt as though she was being attacked with the tape measure. She bit her lip as he contemplated and walked towards the back and brought out one. "Ash, 10¾ inches, good for defensive spells." He said.

Danielle took it and waved it but nothing came out and it was snatched out of her hand. It was that same way for a couple more times before he came back out and opened up another box, "Hawthorn, 10½ inches, Phoenix Feather** core. "

Danielle pocked it up and felt a vibrating sensation, she gasped and Ollivander looked around.

"As with your brother, your wand is also very curious. The size is in the middle of your families, your core is the same as your brother's." Ollivander murmured.

Danielle looked up at him then back at her new found wand, but she didn't ask questions and paid for it, for the old wand maker was muttering to himself incoherently.

Danielle walked out with her books and behind Hagrid. Hagrid took her books and walked into another shop where she bought a trunk that she put her books in and they made their way around Diagon Alley. They ended at the robe shop where Danielle walked in and got fitted, she walked over to Hagrid with a yawn.

Hagrid pulled out a pocket watch and clicked it open, "We better get you in to a room." He said.

"A room?" Danielle asked as she followed quickly behind Hagrid.

"You will be staying in the Leaky Cauldron. 3 Auror members and one in training will be arriving tomorrow to stay with you." Hagrid said as he walked over to Tom who gave him a key and gave it to Danielle, "Well, this is where I will leave you." He said.

Danielle put down her trunk and hugged Hagrid. A sniff was heard as he hugged her back. Danielle smiled as she let go and Hagrid nodded as he walked out. Danielle took the key and picked up her trunk as she walked up the stairs. The girl arrived at her room and opened the door and walked in and closed the door with her foot. Danielle put her trunk down and took out the small suitcase that as soon as she put on the floor it went to full size. Danielle opened up the suitcade and brought out her journal and she started to write.

xxx

_Dear Journal, _

_Well, the day came. Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts came to pick me up. He is BIG! Oh my gosh I think he is a giant but then again I don't even know half the creatures I saw in the pet shop! Okay so I got everything I needed. Even a wand! It's just like the books Mrs. Gardner has! _

_Okay so I also meet two other people. Harry and __Here__Herme__ Hermione I think her name is. Harry looks so familiar and the name seems so familiar, Harry has a scar just like mine._

_So when I got my wand, Mr. Ollivander told me about my parents wand and my brother's wand. My BROTHER's…my OLDER brother's. So that means that he is still alive! Mrs. Gardner lied to me! She said all of my family members are dead. But I also think that Harry may have a connection to me. Not everyone has a lightning bolt scar. Luckily I can cover mine up._

_So these people called Aurors are coming by here tomorrow to watch over me. So I wonder why I am so special! I have no idea. No one is telling me anything and no one has said anything to me about why I am so special and why my last name was changed when I went into the orphanage. I am feeling tired, so I think I may go to sleep._

_Goodnight! _

_Danielle_

**A/N;**

**Dani's wand's explination**

**It makes more sense as the story goes on. I haven't completely planned out but I think once I hit the 6****th**** "book" because that's the 7****th**** book in Harry terms that Dani's wand may be helpful. But I'm NOT SURE if that will work out. I may not even get to that story. **

**Her wand being the middle of her family's is also very important. So I made it so It would be half of the 11 in and the 10 ¼ inches. And the one that came up is 10 ½ or 10 ¾ I chose half because it would be easier to remember for me.**

**Her wand's wood is her Celtic Birth Tree Month thing. It is also used by J.K Rowling in the book series. =)**


	4. The Aurors

**Three Words: Oh My God! Cookies and Loves to everyone who reviewed this and added it to their story alerts/favorites. ****I know I promised 2 chapters on Sunday and I am SO sorry for that. **

**Once again; everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers except for anything you may not recognize :D**

**Okay, So I will be posting a poll when I get this up on whether this story should have slash, but if you all don't want it that's fine I will take it another way. **

**xxMikayla**

xxx

A rapping sound told Danielle that there was someone at the door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, "Who would be here at 6 in the morning?" she muttered, "Bloody hell." she whispered as her feet hit the freezing floor. Danielle got up wincing before walking over to the door. She opened the door and shielded her eyes from the bright light in her face. Then the light was lowered and she saw a burly man, a black man, a man with facial hair and a girl who had bubble gum pink hair. "Um…come in." Danielle said and moved out of the way.

"Such a pleasure to meet you Danielle, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alasdor Moody. Nympadora Tonks here is our Auror-In-Training." The man with facial hair and scars on his face said.

"I prefer to be called Tonks, Remus, you know that." The girl with the bubblegum pink hair said.

"I like your hair." Danielle said, attempting to remove to tension.

"You do? Well, at least someone likes it!" Tonks said, beaming, "My cousin Sirius was such good friends with your parents when they went to Hogwarts! So did Remus here, he knew them too." Tonks said. But Danielle looked over at Remus, tuning her out, he was talking to Kingsley with a pained look on his face, she focused back to Tonks, "They were such nice people! I remember when I met your bro-"

"Nymphadora." Moody warned, his hands on his 'cane'.

Tonks' hair turned a bright red as she looked back at him with dangerous eyes, "Don't…call…me…Nymphadora." She said lowly.

"Woah…your hair!" Danielle said, her hazel eyes wide.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance." Tonks said, her hair returning to the bright pink it was.

Danielle grinned as she watched Tonks change her hair color again.

"Alright, so here is the plan, in one week we will take you to Kings Cross station, do you have your ticket?" Moody asked, no enthusiasm in his voices. When Danielle showed her ticket he nodded, "Good. Nymphadora" Her hair changed color back to red,"- will take you onto the train and make sure you are settled. We will alert Dumbledore from there. Understand?" he asked.

Danielle nodded, a bit afraid of this man.

xxx

A few hours later, Tonks and Danielle were chatting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Tonks was telling stories about the Wizarding World. Danielle was so interested that her chocolate raspberry ice cream was nearly melted.

Across the street Remus Lupin was talking to Kingsley. "She looks so much like Lily." He said.

"You must stay strong Remus.." Kingsley said.

"How can I? I'm supposed to be her guardian! I'm her godfather!" Remus said putting his head in his hands.

"Pull yourself together."

Remus let out a small huff and looked back at Danielle. The last time he saw her was a week before the attack, and because of his condition, he wasn't able to take care of her. Seeing her now, all grown up, it just crushed Remus. And to not be able to talk to her and hold her was hurting him, she would get too freaked out because of it. He had to wait until Dumbledore talked to her before he even made a move to talk to her. Remus walked into to a shop while rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed as he looked around at the items of the shop.

xxx

Meanwhile, Tonks had went back inside and Danielle was still sitting at the table. She had a lot on her mind and wanted to be alone. She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She rested her cheek in her hand as she pulled her jacket closer. She looked around for any Aurors before getting up and walking down the streets of Diagon Alley. Danielle walked into a Quiddich Shop and started looking at different items. She found gloves of every size and materials and goggles. She wondered what Quiddich was, but decided to act like she knew what she was doing, just to keep the suspicion away.

Danielle looked at some of the brooms on sale. "Nimbus 2000 and 2001…" she said as she touched the handle bars of them gently. "Don't touch those miss!" the owner said. "Sorry!" Danielle said, surprised. She also looked at a Cleansweep and whatever was out. Danielle soon walked out and walked into the shop there they had animals. She found a box of white kittens and one put its paws on the side of the box. "Well hello there." She said as she touched the paws. The kitten moved its paw so it was on Danielle's. She smiled softly.

Remus walked past the window and saw Danielle and the kitten. He smiled softly, seeing her smile.

Danielle looked up and saw Remus and waved softly and Remus saw her mouth goodbye to the kitten and walked out. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Why would you think that? You couldn't of gone far." Remus replied. Danielle nodded.

"You alright?" Remus asked, looking at her.

Danielle nodded as she walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You can stay out here if you want. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Remus said with a shrug.

Danielle looked back, "Really?" she asked and saw the nod from Remus.

"If you ever need to talk about anything…don't hesitate Danielle. I want to listen. Moody's a git to be honest. He's not a big fluff ball."

Danielle laughed and nodded, "Okay." She said with a grin.

xxx

6 days later she walked over to the calendar and put another X on it. Tomorrow she was going to Kings Cross and going to Hogwarts for the first time. The nerves inside her buzzing. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked out the window at the train that was passing. "My god, loud enough?" she asked herself, shaking her head. Moment lost that's for sure.

Danielle walked over to her trunk and opened it, pulling out Gilderoy Lockhart's book 'Magical Me'. Might as well start reading on this guy. Even at the picture on the front page made her want to gag. She could tell this was going to be a long year if he was one of her teachers.

Well. There had to be downsides to everything. And he was one.

Xxx

**AN: Crappy ending, I know. Sorry! D: I completely lost how I was going to end this chapter, but I wanted to get it up because I still feel horrible about Sunday.**

**For all you people interested; I did make it through my surgery and didn't even realize what was happening because I felt the sedation kicking in and I smelt berries. Don't ask why, I just did. Now I am Ms. Chubby Cheeks because my cheeks are SO swollen. :C**


	5. Introducing Hogwarts 1 of 2

**A/N: Okay so I originally planned to have this up last week –horrible-, but time got away and I was hardly on my laptop. Also, look out for a poll going up, because that will help me plan this out more.**

**I did not want to do a poll on Danielle's sorting for a reason that if it came out to be another house that I originally planned, it would screw up everything and I would have to break out my plan book and re-write a few things. **

**.; I planned on that, but I'm not sure just yet. **

**I'm also sorry for the crappy chapter.**

**Remember; Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers, everything that you don't recognize belongs to me. **

xxx

Danielle woke up the next morning by someone shaking her. "You awake?" Tonks asked, looking at her. Danielle nodded and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Get dressed, breakfast is downstairs." Tonks said.

"Alright." Danielle said and Tonks walked out. Danielle got up and changed quickly and pulled her hair back and walked out and down the stairs. She sat down in front of a plate of eggs and bacon and toast, and started to eat.

"Nervous?" Remus asked, walking over.

"How can you tell?" Danielle asked, sarcastically, moving her eggs around.

"Your eyes." Remus said.

"I guess. I'm just so curious, I know absolutely nothing about my past but a few things and.." Danielle said

"I understand. Dumbledore will explain everything when you get there, I promise." Remus said.

Danielle nodded and finished up her breakfast and she got up and went with Remus upstairs to collect her things.

xxx

It wasn't long before the five arrived at Kings Cross Station. Danielle looked around, families rushing around, calling their kids. Danielle tried to stay close. When she turned around she saw Tonks walking through the wall. She walked over and Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just walk straight through." He said and Danielle nodded. She closed her eyes and pushed her cart while starting to shut her eyes but she didn't crash. Instead, she looked up and saw a scarlet train. "Woah." Danielle said.

"That's the Hogwarts Express, it will take you to Hogwarts." Remus said, "Come on, Tonks will get you settled in." he said and Danielle walked over to Tonks and grabbed her bag that has her journal and some quills and walked onto the train, following Tonks. Danielle looked in the compartments and Tonks opened one and she walked in, it was empty. Danielle looked out the window and saw so many wizarding families. "There you go." Tonks said and gave her a hug, "Stay safe." She said, Danielle nodded and hugged back. The two let go and Tonks left. Danielle closed the door and sat down, putting her bag beside her.

Danielle took down her hair and shook it out, her hair falling a couple inches past her shoulders. She leaned her head against the window and put her feet up on the cushions. Danielle let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A knocking on the window disturbed the silence and she opened her eyes and noticed the bushy haired girl from Diagon Alley. She motioned her hand to come in and moved her feet off.

"Hey Danielle, is anyone sitting here?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, come on in." Danielle said, "How are you?"

"Oh alright, I'm just wondering where Harry and my other friend Ron is, I saw Ron's family but not him." Hermione said.

"Weird." Danielle said softly looking out the window. She looked around for Harry and expected this Ron person to be near, but she didn't see him, just like Hermione said.

"So…are you excited for Hogwarts? It's really amazing. How did your parents react when you got your letter, I only ask because you seem like you aren't from this world, but then again so am I…" Hermione was rattling off, obviously attempting to make a conversation happen. But Danielle started to tune her out, she has gotten very good it at and continued to look out the window. She pulled her bag closer and looked over at the door when it opened it.

"Anything from the trolley?" the old woman asked. Danielle and Hermione both got up and Hermione explained the flavors, Danielle settles on a pumpkin pasty and Hermione grabs a licorice wand. The girls say back down and Danielle bit into her treat and smiled.

xxx

Soon the train slowed, and Hermione and Danielle were now dressed in their uniforms. Danielle grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulders and followed Hermione off of the train.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!" Danielle looked over and saw Hagrid, she said goodbye to Hermione and walked over. Hagrid nodded a hello and continued to call over the first years, then he turned and told them to get into the boats. Danielle yes them before climbing into one with a couple of other students, soon they started moving and she held onto the side as she looked around in awe.

"You should be able to see the castle soon!" Hagrid called from behind.

Soon, they went around a hill and a magnificent castle was shown. Danielle let her jaw drop as she looked at it, it was truly one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. It was amazing. The boats pulled up to shore and the students exited. Danielle was on the outer edge of the crowd and there was a girl who looked like she was crying.

"You okay?" Danielle asked, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl shook her head, "One of my brothers never made it on the train." She sniffed.

"They will find some way to get him here, I promise." Danielle said, "I'm Danielle." She said softly.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied, hiccupping.

"Come on, we are already behind." Danielle said and rushed up to the group with Ginny following behind. When they got up to the castle, Ginny and Danielle stayed close to each other, looking around at the moving pictures, "My brothers were right…it's amazing." Ginny whispered in awe. Danielle moved her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms.

Danielle heard soft murmuring about Harry, and that students were asking if he was really here, inside the castle. Some students claimed that no one saw him on the train and others gushed about him. She attempted to get some information about the boy, but just about how a few students' older siblings have met him.

They traveled up the steps and ended in front of two very large doors. An elderly woman was standing there, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, also the Deputy headmistress. In this hall, before your peers, you will be sorted into your houses, and while you are here, your houses will be like your family. Any praising and you will earn points, rule breaking will lose points. The ceremony will take place momentarily." She said and walked over to the door and it soon opened, revealing a large hall, some students gasped as the four long tables held students and the professors table at the other end.

The first year group walked down the middle, everyone silent. Danielle bit her lip, praying that they didn't say her last name here, her _real _last name, because that may cause a stir. Danielle played with a small lock of her hair as she reached the front where a tattered old hat laid on a stool. After said something that Danielle didn't quite hear she noticed the hat moved, and a "mouth" opened and it started to sing, startling Danielle, so she tensed.

It ended, and the students clapped. "Now, when I call your name, you will come on and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall stated. She started reading the names. "Sanders, Danielle." McGonagall read.

Danielle let out a internal sigh of relief and walked up and sat down. She bit her lip. "Ahh…I see, bravery…I see tons of that…loyalty, just as equal…but the same as someone close to you I would of placed him in the same house I am thinking of for you … but he decided on another….yes…well, not the one to break up family unless it calla for it and you seem like you would be a great addition to GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried, which brought air into Danielle's lungs, she hadn't even realized she stop breathing as she listened to the hat's murmurs to her.

Danielle got up and walked over to the cheering table. Ginny was also sorted into Gryffindor, and the two girls chattered about the excitement in the air. Dumbledore rose and reminded the students on what they expect and sat down, then the food appeared. Danielle felt her mouth open a bit, "Oh my gosh." She said, taking in the sight. She started to put food on her plate and tasted it, closing her eyes and taking in the rich taste.

Of course it soon ended with desert(in which Danielle had 2 scoops of double chocolate fudge ice cream with peppermint shavings). When Danielle walked out following the Gryffindor Prefect (which she found out he was named Percy), and she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned and saw Professor McGonagall, "Follow me." She said and started to walk in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor students.


	6. Introducing Hogwarts 2 of 2

**AN; Sorry it took so long to get this up I got a job (Eat Mor Chikin k?) and my muse for this has been low. This is an extremely crappy chapter but I needed to get this out in order to have fun again.**

**As always, everything**** belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, except any Original Characters, they belong to me :D**

"Professor Dumbledore will see you upstairs…" Professor McGonagall said when they got to a statue of an gargoyle, "Sherbet Lemon." She stated and the statue was starting to move, Danielle walked onto the stairs and looked back at McGonagall and then looked up and saw a door. When it stopped, she walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened it took all her strength to not jump back.

"Come in Danielle." Dumbledore said, a smile gracing his face.

Danielle walked in and over to the desk. She sat down after he motioned her to.

"Let me start of by explaining, which may answer some of your questions." Dumbledore started, " First off, whatever the lovely Mrs. Gardner has told you, it is not true. It was plainly a story that I told her when I dropped you off there. What I am about to tell you, you need to keep a secret." Dumbledore explained. When Danielle nodded he continued. "Your birth family was very powerful. Your mother and father, James and Lily Potter attended Hogwarts and was in the same house you are in now. Your father was a Prankster, so to say, while your mother was the top of her class. Two very different individuals came together in their final year at Hogwarts.

"At the time, a war was building up. Lily and James married, and your brother, Harry James Potter was born. At the time there was a prophecy saying that one will defeat the Dark Lord. However, when you were born the prophecy changed, saying a brother and sister will fight against the Dark Lord, one can not live while the other survives.

"Lily and James went into hiding with you and Harry, but more of that later, on all Hallows Eve 4 months after you were born, Voldemort came and attacked the Potter home, murdering your parents, but the most interesting part, is that he tried to kill you and Harry, but it rebounded and instead made Voldemort go into hiding. We know now he is still much alive, but in spirit, we do not know where he is. Now, your scar-" Danielle touched the side of her neck, " was created by Voldemort when he attempted to murder you, your brother has an identical one, but on his forehead.

"The reason, I need you to keep it a secret is because no one but me, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall and now the teaching staff know that you are alive, if you spill or word gets out, we may be in another war again. Voldemort is growing powerful as we speak. Now…this serum will cover your scar, you need to have this on at all time, it's also a numbing potion, so just in case your scar hurts it will be numb or only hurt a bit. You will remain being called Danielle Sanders and we have notified your teachers. Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Will I ever be able to tell anyone?" Danielle asked.

"Eventually." Dumbledore said and held out the container, and Danielle took it, "Now, off to bed."

"Thank you, Professor." Danielle said and got up and walked out, walking down the stairs and looked around for someone to help her to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ahh, a stray."

Danielle gasped and turned around, and saw the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy Weasley.

"Come with me, I'll take you back to our common room, Professor Dumbledore explained to me that he was talking to you." Percy said and started off in a direction that Danielle followed.

It seemed like forever until Percy said the password to get into the Gryffindor common room and Percy explained to her where her dorm is and the basic ruled, he bid her good night and started up the boys dormitory steps.

Danielle walked over to a mirror and opened up the case and took a bit of the serum, which looked like lotion and moved her hair behind her shoulder and put it on, and instantly it seemed as though her scar has sunken into her skin and was replaced with normal skin, she felt it and it was softer than her normal skin and she moved her hair back and looked at herself. She had dark bags under her eyes and she looked a bit pale, and just decided that it was from lack of sleep and walked up to the girls dormitory where she was greeted by Ginny and a few other girls in her year. She grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom and changed, she walked back and stored her uniform in her trunk and started to bush her hair. The girls were chattering happily about some of the boys and Ginny stated that her brother was Harry Potter's best friend.

Danielle looked down at her bedcovers, biting her tongue, she couldn't say anything, but then she thought of the reaction was that she was Harry Potter's sister…but then she remembered that they all probably thought that she was dead so she just laid back and covered herself with the blankets, and just thought of her day. It wasn't pleasant to know that people thought of her as dead, but she had a whole other life than the one at the orphanage. She was somebody in this world, well, her brother was, and when she will be revealed then she might be somebody, or brought in for questioning. She smiled and shook her head, mentally laughing at her brain running away again. She saw lights going away and blew out her own and closed her eyes and felt herself being taken away from the incoming madness that was her new life.


	7. Meeting the Brother

**Ugh, so this is crap, but oh well. I wanted to get this up now. **

**As always everything belongs to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling except for Danielle, she is my own creation. **

xxx

It was another one of those dreams. Danielle was tossing and turning with small spazzes every few seconds.

"_Take them, Lily! Take them and run!"_

"_Foolish girl."_

"_You'll never get them!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_James!"_

Danielle woke up in a cold sweat and panting. She placed a hand on her chest and she closed her eyes trying to get herself under control. She pulled the covers off and swung her legs over the side and hissed quietly when they touched the floor. Danielle looked over at the clock and it read 3:45. She got up and pulled on her bathrobe and walked over to the bathroom, turned on the light and looked into the mirror. She pulled the scrunchie off of her wrist and pulled it in her hair, pulling it back and letting a few strands hang in front of her face. She turned on the faucet and placed in the plug. When the water got high enough she turned it off and put her hands in. She leaned down and washed her face.

She gasped for air after every round and looked up into the mirror. If this is what it was going to be like now, when she is 11 she couldn't possibly imagine what her life will be like when she is older.

Danielle pulled out the plug and grabbed a towel and patted her face dry. She walked out of the bathroom after turning off the light and proceeded to walk out of the girls dormitory after topiing at her bed to pick up a book. Danielle quietly walked down the stairs and wandered over to the couch where she sat down and grabbed the blanket over the back. Her back was against the arm rest and her legs pulled up and she laid the blanket over her legs and she looked at the fire with the book in her lap.

Danielle watched it for a while before she started hearing steps and looked up with a panicked look on her face and soon saw the face of Harry Potter. Danielle pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and looked back at the fire.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one up…" The soft voice said.

Danielle looked back over, "Yeah…couldn't sleep."

"Mind if I sit down?" Harry asked, walking over and stopped.

"Go ahead." Danielle said and watched as he sat down.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, looking over at her.

"Danielle." Danielle said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you.." Danielle said, her voice trailing off as she looked at the fire.

"So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"I like it, I never even heard of Hogwarts until I got my letter…I grew up in an orphanage you see."

"Ah…yeah, I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle, I never thought I would get away from that place."

"Are they that bad?"

Harry shrugged, "They hate magic…"

"Wow, so I'm guessing they are muggles?"

"You got it." Harry's voice trailed off as he looked at the fire.

Danielle looked at her lap. So this was her brother, he had just as bad as a life as her. Not knowing they were famous or loved. That they had a whole other life than fending for themselves, a better life. Danielle pulled her knees close to her and glanced at him, her mind flowing with thoughts, she wanted to know more. She needed to know more.

Harry let out a yawn and leaned back ruffling his hair before leaning forward and getting up, "I better get back to bed, try for a couple more hours of sleep." He said with a slight nod, "See you later, Danielle."

"See ya." Danielle said softly. She watched him go back up the stairs before going back to her original position, this time opening the book and red a little before closing it, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, it soon hit her like a rogue bludger that this will be harder than she thought.

xxx

Danielle woke up the next morning to the sun shining her face as her book on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she sat up and stretched, she blinked a couple times, feeling her eyes roll a bit before she shook her head and blinked again. She sat up and rolled her head around trying to loosen up the stiffness in her neck and looked around. It was daylight, when she glanced at the clock she found out it was 7 am, students were going to be coming down soon.

She got up and put the blanket back and grabbed her book and her robe and went up to the girls dorm.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Ginny said with a grin.

"Yeah…sunshine…whoo." Danielle said, stretching and putting her book on her bed. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and locked the door and started up the shower. She stripped and stepped in, letting the water relax her shoulders, which were tense. She squirted some shampoo in her hand and worked it in her hair. She became deep in thought again as she massaged her scalp. She placed her head under the running water allowing the soap to get out of her hair, She turned off the faucet and wrapped the towel and dried herself off and wrapped her hair up in the towel and got dressed. She dropped her head and toweled dried her hair and pulled it back into a scrunchie.

Danielle walked out and was greeted by her friends again.

"Come on Danielle, we gotta get going if Ron is already there. He may eat everything!" Ginny said.

Danielle started to laugh and walked over and grabbed her bag and walked out of the dorm with the girls by her side. They were chatting as they walked out of the common room and Ginny spotted Ron, Harry and Hermione and dragged Danielle over.

"And that's why we don't do that anymore!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified.

"Hey Gin." Ron said, looking over, with a slight nod from Harry.

"Hey guys, this is Danielle!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Hey." Ron said with a smile, "I'm Ron, and this Harry and Hermione."

"I've met Harry." Danielle said.

"You meet everybody!" Ron exclaimed to Harry.

"It was kind of an accident really, I went downstairs and saw her and we chatted a bit." Harry said with a shrug.

"It's true." Danielle said.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Anyways, lets go I'm hungry!"

Ginny and Danielle started laughing, and Hermione just started for the Great Hall followed by Danielle and Ginny and Harry with Ron just looking confused, "What did I say?" he asked, before running after them.


End file.
